The human knee joins the femur and tibia bones, is controlled by ligaments/muscles/bands, and cushioned by cartilage. Contact between the femur and the tibia occurs across the cartilage with compartments or spaces around the knee. The medial compartment is on the inside of the knee and the lateral compartment is on the outside of the knee. A healthy knee joint has an even distribution of pressure across the medial and lateral areas of the knee joint. Loss or damage of the cartilage causes the bones to rub together causing inflammation and pain that leads to osteoarthritis or the degeneration of the bones. Osteoarthritis, which may occur in any of the compartments of the knee joint, occurs predominately in the medial or lateral compartments. This degeneration and onslaught of osteoarthritis will result in the knee joint slowly changing in an attempt to relieve the pain and discomfort. With the advancement of the disease, the space between the femur and tibia decreases. The problem may progress to the extent that the space is eliminated and the femur contacts the tibia. In those circumstances, erosion of the tibia may result. This mechanical change causes an alteration in the alignment of the knee and results in the knee joint bowing usually to the lateral or outside of the knee. Also with the pain and onset of disease there is a change in the normal angle between the femur and tibia. A further complication is the development or worsening of slackness in the tendons, ligaments, bands and muscles on one side of the knee and the tendons, ligaments, bands, and muscles become stretched to their limits on the bowed or opposite side of the knee. This then causes pain in both the affected area and bowed side of the knee which is created by the body in an attempt to escape the pain. The pain in the hamstring and quadriceps muscles and the stretching (burning pain) of the ligaments ultimately causes the pain level to be too great on both sides of the knee for an individual to continue to tolerate the pain leaving them currently with only the option of total knee replacement to relieve the pain. In a total knee replacement the complete knee joint is cut out and replaced with an artificial device requiring the cutting and removing of the bones and reattaching the muscles tendons, bands, and ligaments to the artificial device. The total knee replacement process is very expensive, extremely invasive, and requires long periods of rehabilitation. The knee adjustment device can adjust the knee joint so as to create the space between the bones and relieve the stress on the muscles, tendons, and ligaments relieving pain on both sides of the knee. The alleviation of the pain and discomfort allows the individual to move the knee joint in a more normal fashion again. Prior to this device knee pain was treated with drugs or braces; both of which treat symptoms of the problem with neither addressing the actual underlying problems of the joint cartilage deterioration, the space in the knee joint decreasing, and bone on bone contact.